papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hereafter289/SomethingTo Say (and all things Paper Mario, too!)
Well, folks, it's certainly been a while since I've been active on this wiki. And while most of you will probably never see this, I suppose I'm writing a quick blog just to say how things are going, and catch anybody up on cool stuff going on, should they be interested. So, should you just be curious, and want to see what's been going on in this guy's life, read on, curious reader! If not, well, no hard feelings, eh? So, in the last year or so I've been really busy with school and work. That's kept me busy enough to not really have much time for making contributions to this wiki, and it's also sadly kept me away from video games for the most part as well. That being said, I think I'm slowly gaining the time back, especially as this summer rolls around. In all, though, I'm still just as in love with the Paper Mario games as ever; in fact, one of my goals this summer is to play through each of them again. Perhaps I'll even document it some on here, for the fun of it; who knows? One thing I did notice in my recent time playing through Paper Mario ("recent" being used rather loosely, as it's probably been over a month since I last picked it up) is that it has managed to keep its charm throughout the years. Now, I know, if you're on this wiki and actually taking the time to read this, you're probably thinking, "But isn't that the point? Don't we all love these games enough to think they've kept their charm throughout the years?" And to answer that, I would say yes, yes it is the point. But I think it's a little more than that. Let me explain. Part of what makes the original Paper Mario ''so great to me is the fact that it's such a fun game. Not necessarily in a gameplay sense, though I do always enjoy the battle system--the Paper Mario series' battle system (of the first two iterations, at least) is still my favorite RPG system to date. What I mean when I say that ''Paper Mario is a "fun" game is that it's the game as a whole that just screams "fun" to me. The environments are bright, colorful, and kind of take on a cheery, whimsical tone that makes every playthrough a joy, whether it's your first or hundredth time. The music is upbeat and chipper, and rarely have I played the game for more than a few minutes without getting a song or two stuck in my head. The dialogue (if you can call it that) is also just a lot of fun to read, and always makes me feel happy, no matter what I'm feeling when I pick up the game. And those reasons are why I think that Paper Mario is such a great game, and makes such a lasting impression: because it is fun, pure and simple. There aren't excessive amounts of violence to make you feel satiated with conflict after a couple hours, but it also doesn't stray so far into the "family friendly" territory that it ceases to be fun for a maturing adult (who may or may not still be a kid at heart). So in a nutshell, that's why I think the original Paper Mario is such a fantastic game.It leaves such a wonderful impression that it really defines its own experience--it lets you have fun, while not detracting from your feeling of maturity. It is just pure fun, and I hope to see more games like the original in the future. So there you have it. There are some of my thoughts as of late. If you've read this far, congratulations, I've probably wasted at least 5 minutes of your time. However, I do appreciate the read, and would love to hear what your thoughts are on the original; feel free to let me know! Happy gaming! --Hereafter289 (talk) 21:44, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts